


The First Thanksgiving

by kestra_troi



Series: When You Have Found Something New [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sheriff Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cheating, College Student Stiles, Dom/sub Undertones, Father/Son Incest, First Time Together, Gay Stiles, Incest, Incest Kink, Infidelity, M/M, No Underage Sex, Noisy Stiles, Parent/Child Incest, Pornstar Stiles, Secret Relationship, Top Sheriff Stilinski, holiday sex, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his father embark on a new facet of their relationship: sex. </p>
<p>They do so during the Thanksgiving holiday while they are visiting relatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Claudia is alive in this fic and the Sheriff is cheating on her with their son, so if any piece of that bothers you, then DO NOT READ!
> 
> Otherwise I hope you enjoy!
> 
> All errors are my own.

“I’m gonna go grab a nap.” Janusz announced to the room. His heart was pounding so loudly he was surprised no one else could hear it beating. He was anything but tired. This level of nervous excitement for a man his age was as refreshing as it was startling. He hadn’t felt this way in years.

“Good idea.” Claudia said not taking her eyes off the game of Skip-Bo she was playing with her mother, father, and eldest niece. “With all most everyone gone to the movies you might actually be able to sleep.”

“Unless your wife and mother-in-law lose, of course.” Genim Senior boasted. “Then the whole neighborhood will hear.”

Janusz didn’t stick around to hear more congenial smack talk from the card players. Instead he headed to the living room. Stiles was playing a video game with one of his cousins and he looked intensely focused: brow furrowed, lips between his teeth, eyes squinted. It was adorable. “Stiles, did you hear me?”

“Hm?”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah, dad?”

“I’m gonna go take a nap.” Janusz repeated expectantly. Stiles finally paid attention to his dad, looking him in the face even as he slightly blushed.

“Okay.” Stiles affirmed, with a conspiratorial nod to signal his understanding. He broke out with a radiant smile. “Sleep well.”

Janusz resumed walking. He left his in-law’s living room and walked up the stairs in the foyer to the guest room on the second floor that he was sharing with his wife. His heart just wouldn’t quit. It was hammering rapidly against his chest. His insides were shaky with all the keyed up energy that had been building since his son had come home from college for Thanksgiving break. He hadn’t felt this _alive_ in years.

*

Ten minutes later Stiles dropped his favorite, lucky remote control. It clattered to the floor as his cousin Jack flaunted his victory, but Stiles didn’t care about any of that. His mind was solidly elsewhere. He couldn’t even care about the fact that he was going to have to put up with endless bragging from Jack for the rest of Thanksgiving. He just needed to get gone. He was so excited his hands were jittery; his whole body was thrumming with anticipation. 

He waited for a lull in his cousin’s boasting, which took a good minute, before broadcasting to the whole floor, “I’ve gotta go work on a paper.” 

“Okay, sweetie. Just don’t wake your father when you get your stuff.” Claudia requested from the other room. In a flash Stiles was out of his seat on the couch and up the stairs. As he speed-walked to the guest room his parents were sleeping in he had to take a few deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating. This was happening. Really happening. Him and his dad.

He took the glass doorknob quietly in his trembling hand and turned it. With a light, unavoidable squeak the door opened and Stiles shuffled inside, closing the door immediately as silently as he could. When he turned around to face the bed he got the most arousing view of his life: his forty-something, hairy-as-fuck father, naked and fit and hard as a rock laid out on the deeply blue sheets waiting for him. He gasped. “Daddy?”

“Stiles…” Janusz sighed, leisurely giving his thick, throbbing cock a stroke. Stiles’ eyes darted to his father’s crotch and were transfixed by the sight. His dad was touching himself in front of him. Not only that, but the man was profusely leaking pre-come onto his meaty fingers. His dad really did want this. Stiles licked his lips hungrily. 

“So, since when do you nap in the nude?” Stiles quipped.

“Since I found out my beautiful son was into daddies.” Janusz returned with a grin to rival Stiles’ own. His face quickly turned serious, the sexy kind of serious. “Since I found out how badly you wanted me and…how badly I wanted you.”

“Daddy.” Stiles pulled off his shirt and moved towards the bed clearly intent on falling on top of his father and doing all the nasty things he’d been dreaming about since that fateful day he accidentally sent his father a link to one of his porn scenes; the one where he bottomed for Rocco Steele. One of his best.

“We don’t have much time, kiddo.” Janusz sat up and then smoothly rose to his feet. “We gotta get you ready pretty fast.”

Stiles blushed a deep red. “Don’t worry about that, dad. I’ve been fingering myself in the bathroom all morning.”

“Did you jerk off while you did it?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t come.” Stiles reassured, fiddling with his pants button. “I promise. I just wanted to be ready.”

“Ready, kiddo? For me?”

“Yeah…” Stiles confessed meekly. Janusz had rarely ever seen his son being shy or bashful. He was typically a lot more brash and daring. The change was unexpected and astonishingly arousing. 

“Good boy.” Janusz whispered, not daring to say it too loudly, almost like it was a prayer in church. Stiles gaped at his father, frozen mid-unzip. A strangled squeak-groan escaped his lips. 

“I—I need you inside me, Daddy. Right NOW.” Stiles hurriedly finished undressing, pulling down his jeans and boxers in a single go and kicking them off his body into a heap on the floor. His hard cock swung out and smacked audibly against his abdomen. 

Too eager to wait any longer, rather like his son, Janusz strode up to Stiles and ran his hands along his pale, toned body. Stiles shuddered convulsively like he’d been electroshocked, but he didn’t move away. Mimicking his father he started to run his hands up his father’s hairy forearms to his broader shoulders where they stayed. Janusz visibly relaxed into the motion, while one of his hands settled on Stiles’ hip and the other on his collarbone. 

Between the two their erect cocks met, sticky and glorious. They both thrusted into that naughty, not nearly enough sensation with soft moans. Janusz pulled his son in closer. His hand that was on Stiles’ collarbone now traced its way to Stiles long, pale neck. He had never had a thing for necks before, hardly ever noticed them, but his son’s neck was a whole other kettle of fish. He _longed_ to see it marked up with his own marks. 

When his thumb reached Stiles’ jaw Janusz tilted his son’s pink face upwards. He looked into his son’s eyes and waited for Stiles to do the same. Once he did, they shared a loaded, silent moment; one weighed down with the immensity and the recklessness of what they were doing. “I love you, son.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

“We don’t have to—”

“YES, we do.” Stiles firmly stated. Without taking his gaze away from his father, Stiles reached down between them and grabbed their hard cocks, neither of which had wilted one bit. He gave them both a few short strokes causing his dad’s eyes to flutter shut as he moaned softly from the touch. “I want this. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. And I know you want this too.”

Janusz reopened his eyes. He saw that determined, damn-the-consequences-look in his son’s eyes that had become so intimately familiar over the years. For once it didn’t make his stomach clench in apprehensive exasperation, quite the opposite, it sent his heart racing again and his cock oozing pre-come profusely in his son’s grip. 

Using both his hands Janusz pulled Stiles into a kiss. Their first. It was beautiful and passionate and exhilarating and over too soon for the both of them, but they didn’t have much time. Breathing heavily into his son’s mouth Janusz said, “I hid the lube in the closet. I’ll get it.” 

“I’ll get in position.” After one last brief peck on the lips Janusz pulled away from his son, dizzy with excitement, as he staggered over to the closet to fetch the lube he’d tucked away from prying and/or innocent eyes. 

Wobbly himself Stiles made it over to the bed and grabbed one of his grandmother’s towels from the stack she’d left in their room. He unfolded it and placed it at the edge of the bed. He bent himself over it, so that his cock wouldn’t stain any of his grandmother’s bedding. Absconding with a dirty towel was way easier than trying to steal and hide away soiled bed sheets.

Stiles spread his legs widely to give his father access and even held his hole open for him while he waited ready and eager to be breeched by the cock that had made him. It was a thrilling thought that was soon to become his reality. 

Janusz returned from the closet with lube in hand. His gaze fell on his son’s winking, pink and hairless hole and he gulped. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen Stiles’ hole. Far from it. Since that first moment when he’d opened the email he got from Stiles and sat mesmerized by the sights and sounds of his only son getting fucked by an older, muscle man he had made a point unconsciously at first of watching all his son’s scenes from beginning to end. So he was intimately aware of his son’s hole, had seen it stretch and gape from taking cocks larger than his own, but seeing it there waiting for him was a whole new level of intimacy. 

_Pop_ , the lube top came up and Janusz squirted a dollop onto his hand and then smeared it on his aching cock. His son squirmed, deliciously. When they had more time he was going to have to tease his son, keep him wanting, see if he could make Stiles come without having to touch him, make his son beg. But right now they didn’t have the time. 

He gave his cock a good squeeze and tossed the lube onto the floor at his feet. He could hide it again later. He marched up to his son, all doubt gone and all inhibitions dissolved, and ran the tip of his cock up and down his son’s ass crack. Stiles groaned lightly, fighting down the noise that would’ve been much louder if it could’ve been. Janusz smiled. “Ready?”

“Ready. Daddy.”

“Fuck.” Janusz hadn’t cursed in front of his son in a long time, but the moment was right for it. He placed the head of his cock against Stiles’ hole and slowly inched his way forward. Stiles clenched, but then instantly relaxed used to this as he was now. His dad’s cock was the biggest he’d ever taken, but it was by far the most important one. 

He whined in his throat. “Shit.”

“You need me to stop?”

“No. Keep going, Dad. Gimme that big cock. ALL of it.”

Keeping a weary ear out for any deception or pain from his son, Janusz nevertheless complied with his kid’s request. Gradually, inch by fat inch, Janusz worked his cock deep inside his son who made whimpering puppy noises every step of the way. “Quiet, baby. You gotta keep it down.”

Stiles didn’t respond. He was too caught up in his _father’s_ cock impaling him, pushing through his insides and pressing against them heavy and wide. He whined as his dad began pulling out and groaned when his dad pushed back in.

“Stiles, son, you gotta be quiet.” Janusz huffed. His son’s hole was playing havoc with his self control. He wanted to _fuck_ , to ravage, to breed. He hadn’t felt this wild since his college days, since the last time he’d fucked a man, and _this_ …this was much more intense. 

Focusing intently in keeping his thrusts from being to rough, Janusz began to fuck his son. Back and forth, back and forth, building a steady rhythm. Stiles pushed his ass out wanting more, wanting everything his father could give him as he mewled and moaned with abandon while his father fucked him in earnest. 

“Stiles!” Janusz whisper-yelled. “Shhh…”

“Can’t.” Stiles gasped. “Too good.”

Janusz scanned the bed for something to mute his son’s sounds with, but the only thing within reach was the pair of boxers he’d been wearing since last night. Without a second thought he grabbed them and stuffed them into Stiles’ open mouth. 

Shocked by his dad’s forcefulness, and aroused by it all the same, Stiles moaned louder, but now the fabric of his dad’s underwear muffled his noises. His dad’s underwear that was currently in his mouth was gagging him. His _dad’s_ underwear. Stiles’ brain just couldn’t compute that. 

“Next time, kiddo.” Janusz promised, bending over to coo in his son’s ear. “Next time I’m gonna listen to all those pretty noises you make. All that sexy, whorish moaning you do in your scenes. And its gonna be all mine. All mine, son.”

Stiles tried to say, ‘All yours,’ but it came out a garbled mess. Janusz understood anyway. His thrusts became harsher and faster as he lost his self-consciousness. He wasn’t going to last long. Not with Stiles’ hole grasping at him, sucking him in deeper with every thrust; not with the illicitness of the act itself thrumming in every fiber of his being; not with the potential of being discovered lurking behind every little noise outside the room. 

Sweating and grunting as softly as he could manage Janusz gripped his son’s slim hips tightly so he could really plow into his kid. Stiles’ noises escalated in response. “STILES.” 

Flailing at his father’s warning, Stiles blindly reached for one of his grandmother’s pillows and smushed it over his head. His noises weren’t going to stop. He was a noisy twink bottom. It was one of the things that made him so popular. 

Panting like a dog in the full heat of summer Janusz bent down over his son’s body and nuzzled the pillow between them. Through the fabric under his nose he could just barely feel the back his son’s head. “Stiles—baby—I’m gonna cum.”

Biting down on the pillow to stifle his own groans, Janusz kept his word, and came inside his son’s ass. Spurt after spurt erupted from his cock and Janusz gasped with the power of his orgasm. Under him he could feel Stiles wriggling, writhing seeking his own release, humping the towel beneath them. The moment he found his relief his hole clenched around his father’s cock and Janusz could’ve sworn the clenching vice around his dick prolonged his own climax. His balls would be empty forever or so it seemed. 

Janusz tossed the pillow back over to the headboard and wrenched his boxers from his son’s mouth. Wet as they were with Stiles’ spit they _squish_ - _plopped_ when they hit the floor. Janusz didn’t care. He kissed every millimeter of his son’s skin as Stiles sank pliant and boneless into the bed. Janusz twined their fingers tenderly, taking one dangerous, extra moment to share some closeness with his son. The son he had just fucked. “I love you, kiddo. I love you.”

“Kiss me, Daddy. _Please_ .” Stiles sounded emotionally wrecked, vulnerable in a way he never did in his scenes. Janusz immediately granted Stiles his wish, kissing his son with a fervor and devotion that he had never felt before. He _had_ to take care of his son. 

Janusz flicked his tongue into Stiles’ open mouth for as long as he dared. Then, begrudgingly, he straightened up and untangled his fingers from his son’s. Regretfully he then finally withdrew his cock from Stiles’ fucked out hole. Instantly his come began to dribble out following the wide path cut by his thick cock. Janusz watched for a moment, relishing the sight, savoring it, saving the image for a rainy day before Stiles flipped over and sat on the towel that was coated in his own come and was soon to be joined by his father’s. 

“I wish I’d brought a plug.” Stiles mused wistfully.

“Why?”

“So I could keep your come in me all day, Daddy.” Stiles answered brightly, ignoring his dad’s post-sex slowness. A lot of guys get dopey after they come Stiles had discovered. “So every time I moved I could feel your come sloshing around in my belly. Reminding me that this was real. That this happened. That it wasn’t a really awesome dream.”

Grinning at his son, Janusz moved closer to him again and cradled his kid’s face in his hands. With little kisses to his son’s pretty, pink lips Janusz said, “It wasn’t a dream, kiddo.”

“Can we do it again? Sometime?”

“I—” Janusz could honestly admit that he was torn. He loved his wife, their life together was still fulfilling, even if the amount of sex they were having was dwindling somewhat, but he did still love her. On the other hand though, he loved his son too. _Craved_ him. Now that he had had a taste he didn’t know if he could give it up. “I’d like that, kiddo. I’d like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was inspired by a gif I saw on Tumblr that had nothing to do with Stilinskicest, but I liked it and in my head BOOM Stiles and his dad. Because I am trashy and I know it.


End file.
